The War of Darkness and Light
by Xorobukkit
Summary: Giratina and Arceus have never gotten along, but they took things too far and engaged in a full out pokemon war. Meanwhile, the humans are left in the crossfire and a tyrant king decide to strike back and sacrifice all his people to eliminate pokemon. Not all humans agree with his cause though and begin taking other sides against him. OCs accepted
1. Chapter 1

A young soldier wearing electric type body armor approached his commander, the armor was yellow and scaly, and covered all of his body and face. There was an ice energy beam on his back. The commander wore similar gear, but without a helmet. He had long dark hair, a light stubble, and worried red eyes, he was no more than twenty five, there was s sheathed sword on his back. They were in a metal train car, and the commander sat in at wooden desk. Two steel armored guards stood behind him wielding spears.

"Sir, do you really want to be fighting this war?" The soldier asked, his voice was high, suggesting he was another child that was forced to fight the deadly war.

"No, I do not. I fully believe that pokemon are our friends, but Arceus and Giratina fight, and we humans are involved as a third branch to the Great War. The king wants us to kill Giratina and his army, Yveltal is the one closest to Giratina. So our mission today is to kill her and enrage Giratina." The commander said.

"Why does he want Giratina dead?" The soldier asked.

"Giratina killed his son while he was fighting with Arceus. So the bastard sends us all on a suicide mission for revenge."

"What's a suicide mission?" The soldier asks, showing how young he really is.

"It's a mission where there is no hope of success. Yveltal isn't just a powerful pokemon, he's a god."

"Sir, I'm scared."

"How old are you?"

"Eight, sir."

The commander smashed the desk in front of him in rage. "Arceus dammit! Just because his son is dead doesn't mean he has to send every male to war no matter how old or sick!"

"I know, sir, but, King's orders, right?" The child said.

The commander turned to his guards, "Send this train back to The Fortress and say the mission was a success. I'll go and kill Yveltal myself!" The guards nodded and exited the rain car they were in.

"Sir, you don't have to do this. I can fight!" The child said.

"No, I will do this alone. What is your name?"

"Number 5892, I born into the army and never given a proper name."

"Well then. Please take my sword and give it to my wife, Rosaline. Tell her I died a heroic death and took down Yveltal in the process."

"But sir, The guards won't let me the castle, I'm just a soldier."

"With my sword, they will. Now goodbye 5892. May you live longer than I." The commander have 5892 his sword. And silently exited the train car.

The commander leapt from the train, landing near a mountain. He hurriedly ran to the base and started climbing. The sturdy rock making easy footholds. At last he was at the top, is was flat, almost like in an arena.

"Yveltal! Show yourself!"

The giant red and black bird flew down from the heavens, and spoke in a cruel female voice. "Who is this? A human? You dare challenge me? Do you really think you can beat me? How cute!"

"I can't beat you in a fight, but I can kill you easily!" The commander dropped a ball on the ground, kneeled, and whispered "Goodbye Rosaline" Seconds later the ball exploded in lightning, the bolts could be scene from miles away. When the lightning faded, the mountain was nothing but a crater, and Yveltal's charred corpse lay on the ground, beside her were charred bones and armor from the commander.

A/N Sorry if this was a little short, felt like it'd be a good place to stop. Anyway, I do accept and use all OC's, so if anyone wants to submit any, go ahead and review or PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

The distortion world was its usual dark and calm dimension in most of its infinite space, but in one spot Giratina raged, smashing the stone platforms in rage. A blue portal suddenly appeared on a platform, a young man walked out. He wore black leather pants, black boots, and a red leather trench coat, which he wore undone revealing his chest and stomach. He had sashes, belts, and pockets of multicolored 110mm ammo clips everywhere it could fit. He had shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and a handsome face covered in a light stubble. He wore a threatening RT-20 (An anti-material sniper rifle) on his back. Giratina flew up to him immediately.

"So you're here to finish me to?" Giratina snarled. The man raised him open palms into the air to show he wouldn't attack.

"No Giratina, I am here ask to assist you." He said calmly.

"You're just a human! You kill our kind to eliminate us! You killed Yveltal!" Giratina screamed.

"I understand what The Empire did to you, and I am sorry. I'm not with them, I'm part of a guild of assassins called Illusion. We honor the ways of the Zoroark, and as you created them, we bow to you." The man got onto his knees and bowed to Giratina. Giratina looked to the side and closed his eyes, shedding a tear of black ooze.

"I thought they were dead… I thought they, and all of my creations were killed by Arceus, I loved them…" Giratina said sadly.

"Most of them are dead, but as you should know, Zoroark are survivors, they… we survive, we learn, and then we retaliate until the enemy is extinct!"

"Yes! You are right? Why mourn over the lost when we can get revenge on those that made us lose them! Thank you… what is your name?"

"Evan. Lord Giratina, what is your command?"

"Kill The Empire, all of them!"

"Lord, it isn't that simple, humans are much more powerful than they were when this war began. Illusion will need time for lots of planning and preparing."

"Then do it! Take whatever it takes to kill them all!"

"Yes sir." Evan said.

[Meanwhile]

An armored child holding a dark sword in both hands walked through the hallways of The Castle. The Castle was made up of quartz, and had high ceiling and pillars, also a velvet carpet on the floor. The child walked up to a wooden door and knocked twice. A beautiful woman answered the door, she had long blonde braided hair, and wore a white dress. She gasped as she saw the sword.

"Oh no… Vane… He was the one that sacrificed himself?" She said. The boy nodded. The woman turned away and started crying. She then heard the clang of metal hitting the floor. She turned around just in time to see a Zoroark quickly slitting her throat. The Zoroark smiled and giggled. Then quickly closed and locked the door

[Several Hours later]

Evan sat on a log near a fire, it was night, and he was in a camp made up of black tents surrounded by a forest. A Zoroark approached him and threw a sack and a sword in front of him.

"Ah, your back, I assume the child was easy to deal with and impersonate?" Evan asked. The Zoroark nodded. Evan picked up and unsheathed the sword. "So this is Shadowmourne? The legendary sword, good work. I assume this is the body?" The Zoroark shook his head and cut open the sack, revealing an unconscious girl, she had long black hair, a cute face, and wore a white night gown.

"You brought the other princess? What happened to the older one then? What did you do to Rosaline?" The Zoroark smirked and had a certain look in his eyes. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Evan looked at the girl. "Tie her to a tree or something, gag, and make sure no one touches her." Evan commanded, the Zoroark saluted with his left arm and picked the girl up. Evan then quickly took Shadowmourne in the largest tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, so here is the marvelous Evan in his natural habit, in bed doing absolutely nothing." A taunting voice said, waking Evan from his sleep. Evan had taken his jacket and ammo off to sleep, and the voice came from a red haired teen in a green and red three piece suit, he had a cane with a golden slice of watermelon at the top. He also wore a green top hat.

"Ugh, Edward how did you get in?" Evan asked drowsily.

"I killed everyone else here of course!"

At this, Evan quickly unsheathed and slashed with Shadowmourne, but Edward dodged by back flipping out of the tent, Evan quickly charged again, but again missed. He then saw Edward hop on a gold Tropius and threw a giant watermelon down.

"Really Evan, I was just kidding! I was only here to give you a gift from the Melon Community! So byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Edward shouted as he flew off.

"Dammit…" Evan muttered.

"What's all the commotion?" A girl about sixteen approached Evan, she had the hair of a Zoroark, and Zoroark ears, her eyes were blue. She wore a black fur top that spiked from the shoulders and showed her stomach, as well as a black spiked skirt, black leggings, black high heeled boots with red claws at the end, and clawed bracers.

"Don't worry Elvira, just the dumbasses over at the Melon Community." Evan said.

"What's that giant Melon then?" A different girl said, she was about twenty, she had Zoroark hair and ears too, but she wore a small black fur revealing all her stomach and lower chest, she also wore short black shorts, black socks going up to her upper thighs with red straps attaching them to her shorts, she finished off with red high heels and black bracers with red claws.

"Kali, I really don't know." Evan said.

"It's probably a bomb to blow you bastards up! Untie me now so I can run!" The group turned around to see the voice from the tied up princess, who woke up.

"Shut it Princess!" Evan yelled. He then turned to the other girls. "Should I cut it open?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"Ok, here we go!" Evan slashed at the side of the melon with Shadowmourne, to not damage the inside. Inside was a surprise, it was a Zoroark with purple hair and claws, a shiny, unconscious

"It's a shiny?" Kali asked.

"You know what that means!" Elvira said excitedly.

"Yes… that means he or she was a human who died and was blessed with a second chance by a legend… Strange. Anyway, can someone pokemon around here check its gender and age?" A female Zoroark came over and started sniffing the shiny.

"Why does gender and age matter?" The princess asked.

"Because, by tradition, we can only have two male Zoroark and one male human here, and everyone must be under the age of thirty." Evan explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because The Author thinks that girls under thirty are more attractive." Evan explained.

"And who is The Author exactly?"

"He's an extremely attractive and sexy god that controls everything we do."

"Oh, that explains it. Why are guys always like this?"

"Reasons, anyway, how's that Zoroark? Is it female?" Evan asked the Zoroark checking. She nodded. "Age?" The Zoroark dug eighteen tally marks into the ground. "Good. Keep her safe until she wakes up." The Zoroark nodded and dragged the shiny away.

"What about me?" The princess asked.

"What's your name again?" Evan asked.

"Alice, can you untie me now?"

"Well, I don't really want to… we were gonna use you as blackmail eventually."

"Blackmail? I'm pretty sure The King wouldn't trade anything for me."

"Oh, you can be our new slave then," Evan turned to the girls next to him. "Give her some more suiting clothes."

"Yes sir!" The girls said.

[Meanwhile]

"So you're saying you let an assassin get in, kill my oldest, and kidnap my youngest?" An armored guard kneeled in front of a flying figure, the guard wore a red cape symbolizing leadership. The flying figure was in white fur armor with black clawed boots and gold bracers, his midsection was dark and dragon like, he had a gold and black sword, and a black shield.

"Yes, King, I'm sorry…" The Caption said.

"You made a mistake, and there is no room for mistakes here!"

"Please!" Was the last word the captain said before getting stabbed through the chest with a golden spear.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice walked followed closely by Elvira and Kali, but out of nowhere Alice tried to punch Kali in the face, who was quick to grab her hand and flip her onto the ground.

"Just a tip Alice, you're a pampered princess who has never had to work in her life, and everyone here has been trained in combat since they could walk. Don't screw with us or you'll get it." Elvira said harshly.

Alice sat up and wrapped her hands around her legs and started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm just so scared! I want to go home, but I know you won't let me, and my father doesn't think of me as important enough to trade for me! I don't want to be a slave, I just want to go home, or find some other home that will accept me as part of them!"

"You know Kali, maybe Evan would accept her as part of Illusion. Maybe with enough training she might be helpful." Elvira said to Kali. Alice looked up, almost happy.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure Evan would have to take a lot of convincing." Kali said.

"Female charm, I can do that!" Alice said.

"Wow, you want to join us that much?" Kali said, surprised.

"Yes! You'll be like the friends and family I never had, all anyone ever cared about was Rosaline, everyone ignored me. So please take me in! I can just charm Evan into joining me, right?" Alice said.

"Female charm? Evan?" The Elvira said, the two laughed.

"Yeah, don't say this to Evan, but we're pretty sure he's gay. We've tried charming him before and it hasn't worked and he doesn't show any attraction to any of us." Kali said.

"Oh… what could I do to impress him then?" Alice asked.

"I dunno, knowing him you could probably give him a heart of a pokemon or something." Elvira said.

"A heart, like the organ? Aren't you trying to stop this war? Why are you just killing random pokemon then?" Alice asked, a little scared of the thought.

"Yes, but we can kill occasional without too much harm to us. It can't be something too weak, but it can't be something too powerful or else he'll know something's up. How about Leavanny? There not too bad, and all you need to do is hurt a Sewaddle. Which are everywhere. In fact, here's one right now." Elvire said as she kicked a Sewaddle on the ground, immediately there was angry buzzing.

"You might need these." Kali said, throwing her bracers to Alice, who hurriedly put them on. Kali and Elvira then climbed up a tree to watch. The buzzing stopped, and there was silence for a little while, then a figure dashed and slashed at Alice from the woods, hitting her hard in the arm. Alice immediately fell on the ground crying and screaming from the pain. The leavanny attacked again, this time hitting her cheek.

"Wow, I think we overestimated her." Elvira said.

"It's sad really, all she had to do was land a single hit, and those claws can easily rip through a leavanny."

[Meanwhile]

Evan sat in front of the Shiny, she was slowly waking up.

"Vane?" She said. Evan was shocked by the talking pokemon.

"No, I'm Evan."

"Oh…"

"Vane is dead, blew himself up along with Yveltal."

"But… I came back to protect Vane, that's why Diagla gave me a second chance at life."

"Too late I guess, sorry."

The shiny eyes the gun on Evan's back. "Can you shoot me?"

"Vane means that much to you?" Evan asked.

"Yes… That's why I died in the first place, because of that bitch Rosaline!"

"So you're that type. Love either makes a person strong or weak, you're the weak type. If you were the strong type, then you would avenge Vane and fight for his cause to end this war!"

"Your right, I should."

"Do you know why you can talk, you're a zoroark."

"I'm a zoroark?" She looked at herself. "Aren't those extinct?"

"No, you're in a clan of the rest of the zoroark. We fight against The King, not for him, unlike Vane."

"Oh… I assume The King wouldn't let me join him would he?"

"Nope."

"Damn…"

"You could always join our group with the rest of the zoroark."

"Do I really have any other choice?"

At that moment, Alice burst into the room, covered in many slash wounds, lots of red and green blood, and tears running down her face. She dropped a green heart on a table.

"Evan picked it up, sniffed it, and said. "A leavanny. Do you expect me to eat this? I really prefer normal types for food."

"I brought you this to try to impress you." Alice stated.

"I'm not going to let you go just because you killed a leavanny."

"I know, I want to join Illusion."

"Ah, now that's something I might allow. You know you'll have to kill often though, right?"

"I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Evan stood up and walked in front of Alice and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, you don't just get used to killing, you have to except in your heart that you do it. A girl like you will have a hard time. This was your first kill, correct? I can tell by the tears. The first kill is always the hardest, you won't be able to sleep at first knowing what you've done, but if you accept you did it, each kill will get easier until you don't care. I know you fought that Leavanny with not strength, but determination. I would have expected you to run away after the first hit, but I see you stayed with it until you won, good job."

"So you'll let me join?"

"Yes, you and this Zoroark behind me will do the initiation trails tomorrow, be prepared."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Alice exited Evan's tent, Elvira approached her and asked "So what did he say?"

"He said I could join if I passed initiation with that shiny." Alice said.

"Yay!"

"You won't tell Evan that you were the one who killed the leavanny, right?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, now is there a shower or bath I can use to get all this off me?"

"Actually, we typically just have the zoroark lick us clean." Alice's face went straight into disgust, Elvira laughed a bit. "It's not that bad once you get used to it."

"But… do you do it… like… nude?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we? I think you're thinking the wrong way. Anyway, that's how zoroark get clean, why not humans? And I know for a fact that many of the germs and blood on us is beneficial to the zoroark."

"Do you at least do it out in the forest somewhere private?"

"No, I think I understand, we're all new people to you, while everyone here has known each other since we were born, we're family, it doesn't really matter. That's another reason why none of us feel attraction to one another."

"Oh, I understand. I guess I'll just skip for now then."

"You know, if you want we could go over to the Melon Community. They how showers there, although I'm pretty sure the water is watermelon juice."

"Aren't they an enemy?"

"No, Evan just doesn't like them. They're neutral, everyone is allowed there."

"Oh, that'd be nice then."

"Good! I think you should probably have a new outfit too."

Alice looked down at her blood and tattered night gown she was still wearing. "Yeah, that'd be good. Do you have anything less revealing than what you guys wear though?"

"Sure, I'll go find something for you! How about you go introduce yourself to some of the other girls, how about we meet back here in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure!"

[Meanwhile]

"Have you seen this girl?" A white armored, white winged guard with a sword and shield on his back asked a person on a street. He held a picture of Alice. The person shook his head. The guard was in a large city made of entirely of melons, the building went up to the skies, and there were several public restaurants and things to do. The guard continued to float around, asking more people, eventually he got annoyed and stabbed an old women. Immediately sirens went off everywhere and people ran into their homes. A single figure remained, it was a lucario with a western hat, a tan jacket, chaps, and a sheriff badge.

The two stared at each other for about a minute, the lucario spit some tobacco on the ground, then the lucario used extreme speed to quickly leap off of buildings and in front of the guard, then knocked him to the ground with a hard punch. The guard slammed into the ground, and was kicked hard from the air from the lucario. The lucario backflipped away, then charged up and aura sphere in each hand and foot, as soon as the guard stood up he was hit with the volley of aura. In retaliation the guard flew at lucario with intense speed, but lucario caught his sword and threw it far away. The guard threw a punch, but was dodged and countered hard with close combat. The guard could not handle this, and was knocked out. The lucario channeled aura into his hands and feet to hold him down, and then spat on him again.

[Back to Illusion]

Alice went back to the front of Evan's tent and found Elvira on a black duel sport motorcycle.

"Ready? She asked. Alice nodded and hopped on behind Elvira. "You might want to hang on." Elvira suggested. Alice wrapped her arms around Elvira's waist tightly. Elvira blushed and sped off through the forest at dangerously fast speeds.

"Could you go a little slower?" Alice yelled.

"Relax, I'm an expert at this!" Elvira yelled back.

In a few minutes the two were at the gates of the melon community. Alice gasped at the sight of such high buildings made up of only melons. Elvira then led Alice to a spa.

"A spa, do we even have any money?" Alice asked.

"Everything here is free, all they ask is for no violence. The Melon Community just wants to help everyone. Go ahead in, I'll wait out here. And here's your new clothes." Elvira took a pile of clothes out of a bag. Alice took them and walked inside. Elvira leaned against the wall of the spa, and then noticed a crowd. She walked over to it and saw the unconscious body of the guard with a piece of paper next to it. She lightly pushed people out of the way and picked up the paper, it said missing and had Alice's face on it.

"Oh no…" She gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, get back, I want to question this guy…" Elvira said, she then noticed the lucario staring at her and spitting again. "… Nonviolently." The lucario looked away after he heard this. Elvira clawed the aura bindings and released the guard, who got up and surveyed the area, he decided it would be best to not attack.

"Why are you searching for Alice? I know the King doesn't care about her too much." Elvira asked.

"You think I'd just tell you?" The guard said.

"Come with me outside the gates so we can settle this." Elvira said, leading the guard to the front gates, as soon as they stepped out, Elvira slammed her foot into his kneecab, breaking his leg, then she took her claws and tore up his wings. She finished by stabbing some kind of needle into him.

"This is a tracking device, don't even think about running." Elvira said, she walked back off and met up with Alice. Alice now wore a long black dress that had daggers at the edge of it, also black tights, black heels, black loose sleeves, and a large red bow round her waist.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"I met one of your royal guards, broke his leg, tore up his wings. I plan on using him for an info source."

"Smart, but how do you plan on getting him home?"

"I plan on tying him to the back of the cycle and dragging him back."

[One motorcycle trip later]

The guard was tied up and had his armor removed, he was bald and hairless everywhere, he pretty much had the most generic face imaginable. Evan punched him hard in the face.

"Why do you want Alice?!" He yelled.

The guard coughed up some blood and said. "Fine! We think she inherited her father's powers."

"What powers?"

"Powers from Arceus, you'll never be able to defeat him!"

Evan slugged him again. "Do you have a pager or anything?"

"Yes, it's in my armor." Evan walked over to the pile or armor, searched through it and found the black device, he attached it to the guard.

"We'll be listening to your conversation, and you will act like everything is normal."

"Yes sir!"

Evan walked over to Elvira. "The King sounds pretty strong, we'll need to get Arceus and Giratina to work together to take him down."

"I agree, but how do we do that?" Elvira asked.

"A small group of us needs to go into Arceus' domain, learn why Giratina started fighting Arceus, I'll work with Giratina on this end."

"You really think Arceus will accept us, she only helps humans if they really need it. We look to well fed."

"Whoever is going will have to not eat for the next week then, don't bath either, and make some disguises, make sure they're a little torn. And take Raven, she'll act as a child."

"A child? I thought you were staying here." Elvira said.

"I was thinking of an adopted child to a lesbian couple. Having all women would make you look weaker, and homosexuals are executed by The King so it would make a good cover story."

"Oh, hey Alice! Come here!" Elvira called, Alice walked over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Think we could pull off a poor lesbian couple with an adopted child so we can sneak into Arceus' domain?"

"Um… I'm sure we could… but I'm not too sure I'd want to…" Alice said nervously.

"Want to? We're Illusion! We make illusions! We don't just do what's comfortable, we do what's suited for the mission." Elvira said.

"Ok… I guess."

"Great!"

"Ok girls, don't make too many plans, we don't even know if Alice will pass the initiation tomorrow." Evan said.

"Oh come on Evan, why are you such a downer? Alice is going to pass great!" Elvira said, wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulders, Alice flinched a bit at this.

"Ok fine. Either way, Alice, you'd better get rested, initiation is right after breakfast tomorrow." Evan said.

"Yeah! Come on Alice, you can sleep with me in my tent, let's go!" Elvira grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to a black tent, the inside had some small bags and pillows in it. Elvira kicked off her shoes and lay down. She threw a pillow to Alice.

"Um… Elvira, is there any way to take these knives off my dress, I don't want to cut myself while I'm sleeping." Alice asked.

"No, I don't think there is. Just take the whole thing off and look through my bags for something to wear."

"Ok, please look away!"

"Aww, fine." Elvira said playfully, turning away.

"So, Elvira. When we disguise ourselves, will we like, have to kiss or anything?" Alice asked nervously.

"We might, but it's no big deal if we do, it's just acting, after all."

"Can't we just be two normal girls?"

"No, if we have Raven with us it'll be more convincing. She's like six after all. We want to look as poor and needy as possible. Being lesbians will help with that since they're executed."

"Oh… ok, can we avoid anything too affectionate though?"

"Alice, we'll just be doing what is seen by the general public, when we're in private we'll just be friends."

"You think of me as a friend?"

"Yes Alice, I hope you do too."

"Well, goodnight then, Elvira."

"Goodnight Alice."


	7. Chapter 7

Alice awoke to the sound of a honchkrow, it merged into a howl halfway through though. After that Evan was heard shouting "You zoroark are giving us away! Why can't you stay in honchkrow form the whole time?" Elvira, who had her arm wrapped around Alice, chuckled a bit.

"Wait… You're awake Elvira?" Alice asked.

Elvira sat up and blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"Why were you cuddling with me so much last night then?"

"I was… cold?"

"It's the middle of July."

"Um… global cooling?"

"I don't think that exists.

"Sure it does! All the legends are fighting each other, Kyurem probably just hit us with glaciate or something."

"But I wasn't cold."

"Yes you were."

Alice rolled her eyes and said "Whatever. Can you please leave while I get my normal dress on?"

[A few minutes later.]

All the humans of Illusion sat at a large rectangular table, there were thirty total, including Alice. The ages ranged from toddlers to girls in their late twenties. Most ate watermelon, it was free at the Melon Community, but Evan ate some kind of berries, which were probably poisonous but "better than eating those filthy melons" he always said.

"Eat well Alice, remember, we'll have to starve ourselves for a little while to convince Arceus." Elvira reminded. They had to feed the guard that was still tied up some melons.

After breakfast, Elvira instructed Alice to get on a motorcycle with her, Evan had the shiny with him. On the drive down, Alice yelled. "So what is initiation?"

"You just have to survive Big Daddy until the sun goes down!" Elvira yelled back.

"Who's Big Daddy?"

"He's a twenty foot tall garchomp we found in the woods, we're not sure what happened to him."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, no one has ever done it, but if you're lucky he'll go for the shiny."

"If no one has done, how are there people in Illusion?"

"Everyone except Evan was born in. Evan become the leader when he killed our last one."

They arrived at a cleared out area and saw Big Daddy, he was eating something bloody, but they couldn't tell what.

"Well, good luck guys!" Evan said and drove off. Elvira started Alice by giving her a hug, a kiss on the forehead, and then whispering "I know you can do it." She drove off and left Alice confused and wondering if that kind of gesture was normal for her. Immediately the shiny ran off, this alerted Big Daddy, he looked around and only saw Alice, he flew at her, Alice tried to run, but he scooped her up in his mouth, then crunched her, smashing her bones and killing her. Alice barely had time to think of how much Elvira thought she'd survive, and how she was wrong.

[Meanwhile]

The King was on a train, this time alone. Arceus thought him as weak, letting others do his bidding. This would show her. When the train stopped, The King got out, he was at Spear Pillar, he walked to the center, and sliced with his sword, tearing open a pink dimension. Palkia burst out.

"You dare come and challenge me?" Palkia roared.

The King simply flew up a few feet in a fighting position. Palkia launched a Spacial Rend, but it was blocked by The King's shield, The King made magical light spears out of thin air and launched them into Palkia's feet, Palkia tried to move but was stuck, The King Flew behind Palkia and launched more spears into her hands, completely sticking her to the ground. Palkia tried to distort space around him, but the spears held. The King finished Palkia off by beheading her.

"That should show Arceus." The King chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

The zoroark sensed it, Alice had died. She knew if she acted fast she could save her. Unknown to anyone, Diagla had accidently given her time powers when she was blessed with a second chance. She sped up time so she could get to Big Daddy quickly. When she got to him, she reversed time on everything but herself, she waited until the moment right before Alice was eaten and roared using Roar of Time, knocking Big Daddy back. Alice looked shocked, she remembered that she had just died, she remembered the pain, but she was alive.

The zoroark hit Big Daddy hard with dragon claw, another move Dialga gave her. She then trapped Big Daddy in some kind of bubble of time, he breathed extremely slowly in his unconscious state. The zoroark wrote "secret?" in the ground? Alice nodded, still in shock of what just happened. The zoroark then slowed down time around the two, until it was sunset in the real world. The zoroark ended the time bubbles just in time to see two headlights appear.

"Alice, you actually did it!" Elvira said, giving her a large hug, Alice still felt awkward about the whole thing.

"Can you please lay off the hugging?" Alice asked. Elvira backed off.

"Yeah… sure. Sorry, just got a bit exited. How did you do it?"

"The shiny is a really strong fighter."

"That's good. Anyway there's been a change of plans, we're leaving for Arceus today."

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way back."

The two got on a motorcycle, and Alice asked. "So why so soon?"

"The King killed Palkia."

"What?! Shouldn't space be distorting then?"

"No, we have a theory that the legends knew they would be killed and transferred their powers to other pokemon so they wouldn't be found, that's why Yveltal was never reborn."

"So what about that makes us have to leave early?"

"We think The King may notice space isn't distorting and go looking for why. Why need to finish off The King sooner than later. We're going to change clothes, get Raven, get a zoroark to help us fight, and leave."

"Wouldn't Arceus recognize me?" Alice asked. "And your hair…"

"The zoroark are great hair and makeup stylists, they also make surprisingly good tailors."

"Ok… but didn't you say a zoroark is coming with us? Wouldn't he be a bit obvious?"

"It's a she, and they have illusion for a reason, she'll be disguised as an arcanine, since she can use flamethrower. We'll get to Arceus by taking a train from the Melon Community, it shouldn't be too obvious."

They arrived at the camp, and Elvira said "go get ready"

About twenty minutes later. Elvira met up with Alice and Raven. Raven was a girl about twelve, currently she had dirty shoulder length brown hair, and wore a dirty and ripped white t shirt and dirty and ripped jean shorts, she was barefoot. Elvira went with a ripped red tank top and ripped jean shorts, she was also barefoot. Elvira was covered in fake bruises and fake dried blood to show she was the strongest in the group. Alice wore a dirt black cloak that covered her whole body, but she wore jeans and a t shirt unseen underneath, she wore standard sneaker. And then there was the illusion arcanine, she had an ear ripped off and had some wounds.

"Ready?" Elvira asked.

"Yes" Raven and Alice said.

"And Alice, we're going to start calling you Katie, there's a million of girls named that, shouldn't draw too much attention, let go!" Elvira said.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice, Raven, and Elvira sat on a train in that order. They boarded the train in the Melon Community. It was full of the poor and homeless. From what they heard, Arceus doesn't accept everyone, the three girls hoped they look poor enough. Elvira and Raven were great actors, the only problem was that the age difference might not be large enough and they'd look like their faking.

"I don't think we'll make it in." Raven said. "Look at all the kids, and hybrids."

"Shit, your right. We won't get in like this." Elvirs said.

"What is a hybrid?" Alice asked.

"When a human and a pokemon breed, it becomes a hybrid, half human, half pokemon, it can also be done by fusing blood. They're widely hated, they can only really turn to Arceus."

"So Arceus just kicks people out?" Alice asked.

"Well, humans are generally accepted by The King, hybrids by Arceus, and pokemon by Giratina." "Elvira said

"So what? We need a hybrid?" Alice asked sternly.

"I'll do it." Raven said quietly.

"Now Raven, we're not asking you to do that." Elvira said sweetly.

"Well maybe I am. Do you want to end this war or not? If I become a hybrid, I probably will get into Arceus' domain." Raven argued

"We don't even have a pokemon for you to fuse with." Elvira said.

"Um hello, there's a zoroark here."

"Yeah, but that would be obvious, they're extinct."

"They've been extinct for ten years. I could have easily been born one and survived Arceus killing all the zoroark."

"But we don't have any Hybrid, and even if we did, I wouldn't let you use a drug like that." Elvira said.

"Fine then, can I use the bathroom?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

Raven walked off and found a man jabbing needles of a glowing green liquid into himself, she sat next to him.

"Want to share?" She asked.

"First dose is free, after that I'll have to charge a fee." He said, handing Raven a needle. Raven stood up and whistled, and a familiar arcanine came over, Raven and the zoroark went into a small bathroom and locked the door.

"Can you cut open a small wound, zoroark?" Raven asked, she uncapped the top of the drug and let the zoroark bleed into it. If pokemon blood and hybrid are mixed, it turns the user into a hybrid pokemon forever, otherwise the drug will just get you high. Raven took a deep breath, then jabbed her forearm. The immediate effects were not as she expected, she felt extremely nauseas, luckily she was right in the bathroom to puke, the puke was full of blood, and it tasted like it was all blood. Inside she felt more empty, probably due to less blood, she felt weak and ready to pass out when a spike of energy ran through her veins. Now was the extreme pain she was expecting. It was mostly in her head and ass, as if things were growing there. After it was done, she looked in the mirror.

Her hair had turned itself into a short ponytail, her hair was black, but with red at the end of her ponytail and red at triangle of hair that went between her eyes. She had large black ears coming off the top of her head too. Behind her was a large fluffy tail coming out the top of her shorts.

"Yay! I'm a hybrid!" Raven said excitedly. She quickly ran back to Alice and Elvira. Alice was looking out a window while Elvira was reading a newspaper she found. "Guess what Elvira?"

"What? You laid an egg in the toilet?" Elvira joked without looking up.

"No! Look at me!" Elvira looked up and saw Raven shaking her tail in her face.

"Raven! I told you not to do that! And you shouldn't shake your tail like that, you're under eighteen." Elvira said.

"I'm under eighteen? The Author is probably under eighteen!' Raven replied.

"I'm pretty sure the author is a fat, thirty year old man living with his parents and wishing attractive girls like us are in his life."

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess you forced yourself into Arceus', good luck kid. Take this." Elvira said, handing Raven a communicator.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT ARCEUS' DOMAIN, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN!" An intercom said.

"That means you." Elvira said, Raven suddenly gave Elvira a teary hug.

"Bye, I'll miss you."

"Me too, Raven."

"Bye Alice!" Raven said.

"Bye Raven." Alice returned.

Raven started walking to the front of the train, when she exited she say a man in his thirties looking through the crowd of the homeless. He was an obvious lucario hybrid. He also wore a western sheriff suit.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can only take a few!" The sheriff spoke in a western accent too. "Um… there, Vulpix looking girl!" He pointed to a girl in the crowd, she had red brown hair that curled at the top and fell straight down to her waist, she wore dirty brown clothes and a red scarf, and she had brown vulpix ears and six red brown tails. She shrieked and ran up. "Next, um… fenniken looking girl!" A different girl ran up, she had fenniken ears and shoulder leanth blonde hair, red eyes and small fangs.

"Lastly, um…, is that a zorua?" The sheriff said. Raven slowly walked up.

"Yes, I am."

"You're brave, coming here after Arceus ordered all of you killed." The sheriff said.

"I'm sorry, I just needed help…" Raven said, using fake tears to cry.

"You're lucky Arceus regrets that, so you will be joining these two lasses."

Raven was immediately happy, she walked over to greet the two other kids.

"Hey zorua, what's your name?" The fenniken asked.

"Raven." Raven said.

"Great, I'm Adara." The fenniken said.

"And I'm Agni!" The Vulpix said.

"I just noticed, we're the three foxes! We should stick together!" Adara said.

"Yeah, and we're all first evolution!" Agni said.

"Wait, I thought I was a zoroark." Raven said.

"No, you're the wrong age." Agni said.

"Age, so we evolve by age?" Raven asked.

"No, you evolve when you're emotionally ready to handle evolution, and your evolution determines your age range. For instance, I believe we're all fourteen right now. There are special cases though, like I've seen an eighteen year old looking charizard around." Adara explained.

"I'm twelve." Raven said.

"You're a new hybrid aren't you?" Agni asked.

"How could you tell?" Raven asked.

"You don't seem to know how this stuff works." Agni said.

"How long have you been alive?" Raven asked.

"I've been here over thirty years, but I still have the mind and body of a fourteen year-old since I haven't evolved, but when I evolve I should jump to about eighteen right away, same with you." Agni explained.

"Oh, thanks for explaining." Raven said.

"Girls, let's stick together, I have a good feeling about this." Adara said.

Raven thought for a moment, being part of a group would probably make her less noticed. "Ok, let's stick together."

"Yay! High five!" Adara said, prompting the other two to high five.


	10. Chapter 10

Entei lay on the top of a hill, the sun was setting. Darkrai lay her head on Entei's shoulder. Watching the sunset.

"You know Entei, you're not as bad and ferocious as everyone says you are." Darkrai said sweetly.

"The same could be said for you, you are supposed to be the mistress of nightmares after all."

Dakrai giggled cutely and tilted her head back to look at Entie, who then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Well well, legendary love. Remember how far that got Yveltal?" The two broke the kiss and saw The King.

"We knew you'd target us." Entei said.

"So? You can't beat me!" The King laughed.

"Think again!" Entie said, revealing he was wearing a neckless made up of the Red Stone, and Ho-oh's, Reshiram's, Heatran's, and his own mega stone. "Legends gave these to me, hoping I could stop you."

"You wouldn't use all five of those." The King said, almost scared.

"He's not the only one." Darkrai said, showing she too wore a necklace, hers was the Blue Stone, Lugia's, Zecrom's, Regice's, and her own mega stone.

"All that power would kill you!" The King said.

"It's worth killing you, and we'd both die together!" Darkrai said, giving Entie a quick kiss, but during the kiss, The King cut off the necklaces and smashed them.

"Idiots, don't kiss while the savior is right in front of you." The King said, he prepared to strike Entei, but Dakrai hit him with dark void, and then nightmare. The King said "Father… I'm sorry." He then slashed the air. "You can't fool me that easy!"

"We can still ruin the human race, right baby?" Dakrai said.

"Of course sweetheart, let's do it!" Entei yelled before roaring as loud and long as he could. The whole earth rumbled, and with great force, every volcano in the world erupted, sending streams of magma straight up into the air. The earth's heat immediately intensified.

Darkrai took her turn and shot dark energy all across the globe, this would cause nightmares for the weak, which were mostly humans. Both were exhausted after this, and they both exepted it as the sword cut them up, but at least they died together.

[Back at Illusion]

"Alice what's wrong with you?" Elvira yelled, she was running after a screaming Alice.

"Get away from me, you beast!" Alice screamed. Elvira tackled her to the ground, luckily, they didn't stray too far from the camp, and Evan was on his way with some berry, which he force fed Alice. She immediately stepped screaming.

"Where am I?" Alice asked.

"You started screaming and running, saying I was some beast." Elvira said.

"I think The King is behind this." Evan said before running off. Elvira and Alice followed and found Evan talking to the captured guard.

"Girls, Entei and Darkrai are dead. As a last resort Darkrai let out a burst of energy that made all humans have nightmares." Evan said.

"Why weren't we affected?" Elvira asked.

"We're strong willed." Evan said.

"Ah, that explains Alice. What about that guard?"

"I have Arceus blood in me." The guard confessed.

"So The King allows Arceus hybrids and not any other kind? Hypocrite." Evan said.

"Do you need us anymore, because I'm kind of tired." Alice said, yawning.

"No, I think we're good, I need to go see Giratina." Giratina said.

[To Raven]

"What was that?" Raven asked. The three girls were walking through a forest, the city of Arceus.

"I dunno, but I sure felt a surge of power just then!" Adara said.

"Me too! I guess it was a volcano then!" Agni said.

"Yeah! But why?" Adara asked.

"Maybe it was Entei?" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, I guess… holy shit." Agni said, they had reached the city, it was made up of lots of biospheres floating in the air, they each had different environments and cities, they started by entering a human city like gate.

"Hello ladies. This is for you to start off, but you will need to make money if you want to stay here." An old torkoal hybrid gave them each one thousand dollars.

"Thanks." They all said, each giving him their cutest smile.

"So we're still planning on living together right?" Adara asked.

"I am, how about you Raven?" Agni asked.

"Sure I will." Raven said.

"So we have three thousand. Let's do some shopping!" Agni excitedly said.

A/N I just wanted to alert you, this is not a story, it's a sandwich. Seriously, take a bite, and maybe aim your bite at the review button.


	11. Chapter 11

A zoroark called like a murkrow, signifying it was morning, but it was dark, no stars even shown. Alice woke up, and thankfully, Elvira didn't wrap herself around her this time.

"It's still dark, is that zoroark crazy or something?" Elvira though aloud.

"I don't know." Alice said.

Evan opened the tent without warning. "Hey Elvira…"

"Evan, you don't just barge into a girl's tent. What if we were changing? Or doing fun dirty stuff?" Elvira said, Alice looked at her, almost offended by what she just said.

"Well you're not doing dirty stuff because your both fully dressed." Evan said.

"I'm barefoot, see?" Elvira said, sticking her foot in Evan's face.

"So are you trying to tell me you two were playing with each other's feet before I came in?" Evan asked.

"Well, I do have cute feet, don't I? Would you just love to kiss them?" Elvira asked.

"No, I wouldn't."

"That's good, because I wouldn't want your mouth on my feet anyway. Although…" She turned sideways and raised her feet into Alice's face. "Do you want to kiss my feet Alice?"

"No." Alice said.

"Seriously Elvira, what's up with you lately? Ever since Alice got here you seem much less serious." Evan said.

"Come on Evie, we don't have to be serious all the time, do we?" Elvira said playfully.

"Right now, we do. I'm going off on a mission, I need you to be in charge."

"Ok then."

[In a warehouse owned by The King]

This warehouse was almost empty, it contained one thing, it was a giant grey blocky mech, it had a red visor and its hands were machine guns. Genesect was standing in front of the mech, he knew how dangerous it was and kept The Kings men from using it. A figure dropped from the roof. He had ripped jeans showing metal plating, brown military boots, a blue leather jacket and a blue hood. There was a blue metallic helmet under the hood that showed pure white eyes.

Genesect immediately attacked with magnet bomb, but the bombs were sliced to pieces with a blue beam katata. Genesect immediately followed up with flame charge. The man dodged and quickly drew out an AK-47 and loaded it with fire ammo and shot Genesect, doing major damage. Genesect quickly attacked with X-scissor, but the man stabbed him throw the chest with his beam sword, ending the fight.

[The King's Chambers]

The King sat on his thrown, Evan ran into the room.

"Do you think you can beat me?" The King taunted.

"Yes." Evan said, dashing at The King with his sword, Shadowmourne. The King dodged and struck back with a gold spear, which Evan dodged. The King launched more spears, which Evan skillfully dodged, then Evan countered with a strike from his RT-20 rifle, it hit The King hard and he flew backwards through a wall. Evan jumped after him and found him in a warehouse, Evan prepared to land on him sword first, but he quickly felt many bullets enter his body, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The King looked and saw the bullets came from a blue figure.

"You saved me? Who are you?" The King asked.

"I'm Blue Hood, and I'm not an ally. I just knew that that man worked for Giratina, and I hate them worse than you. I know you're the only one I can't beat in a fight, so I'll be taking this and fleeing." Blue Hood said, jumping into the mech, it turned into a tank and he drove off. The King didn't chase, he just accepted his defeat and loss of the mech.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why is it so cold and dark?" Alice asked. Elvira and Alice were sitting by a small fire they build.

"The ash from the volcanoes blocked the sun, luckily the volcanoes won't stop erupting so we don't lose all heat." Elvira explained.

"What about those nightmares?"

"They will only effect weak willed humans, I'm assuming most of those will be in The Kingdom."

"Do you think Raven will be affected?"

"No, she's part zoroark now. Arceus, I feel awful about just leaving her alone like that."

"She'll be fine." Alice assured Elvira. "You do have that communicator too."

"You're right, I should give her a call."

[Raven]

A buzzing woke Raven up, she was in a small bed in a small hotel like room. The room was white and had four beds, one was empty and the other three were occupied by Raven, Adara, and Agni, although Raven was the only one in the room currently. The floor was littered with clothes, empty candy boxes, and even some empty beer bottles. Raven lazily got up and searched through some clothes she left on the floor, she picked up the communicator.

"Hello?" Raven said into it.

"Are you alright Raven?" Elvira asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got in."

"Are you safe, did you find a place to stay?"

"Yes, I found these two girls, fenniken and vulpix hybrids. We're staying in some cheap hotel."

"Did they give you money or something?"

"Yeah. We spent most of it on clothes, candy, and beer though."

"Beer?!"

"Yeah, wasn't that great though. Tasted bad and I didn't even get drunk."

"You're a hybrid now, you have a natural resistance to stuff like that."

"Ah, that explains it. I gotta go." Raven said right as Agni and Adara entered the room. Adara was now wearing an orange button up top with only middle button down with a red shirt underneath. She wore an orange skirt and high white socks that went up to her mid-thigh, and red shoes. Agni wore a simple brown sun dress and brown boots.

"So you're finally awake Raven." Adara said.

"You missed some big thing outside. Some guy got dragged over to the asylum. He was kinda cute." Agni said.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" Raven asked. She still had seeing Arceus in mind.

"I dunno, have some fun or something, meet new people, find some cute guys, flirt with them, make out with them, marry them, and then have kids with them!" Agni suggested.

"All that in one day?" Raven asked.

"Yes!"

"How about we check out the guild?" Adara asked.

"Guild?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's like the place people go to to train for the war." Adara said.

"Fine with me." Agni said.

"I'll do it, I really want to end this war."

"Let's go now!" Agni said excitedly.

"Wait, let me change." Raven said, she was still wearing just a black t shirt and shorts which she slept in.

[At The Asylum]

"Get in, some scientists will be here soon." Two metang hybrids threw a teen into a padded room, he had blue hair and horns, and mega charizard X wings, he wore a damaged hoodie, jeans and boots.

"I though Arceus wouldn't be testing on me! There are other hybrids here, why not them?" He yelled.

"Tough luck, you're special." A guard said, before slamming the door.

"Fools…" A female voice spoke from a corner of the room, it sounded like many voices all speaking at the same time. It came from a keystone.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy said, backing away.

"We are DAEVA!" The voice screamed its name, as if unable to control its own voice. A girl appeared from the keystone. She had messy purple hair and green orbs circling around her head. One of her eyes was large, green, and had a spiral into it. She wore a purple bandanna around her neck with a green zigzaggy mouth on it. To cover herself she only wore leather straps around her torso, they only covered what was truly needed. She had chains on her wrists and ankles connecting to her keystone.

"What are you?" The boy asked.

"We are a SPIRITOMB! Who ARE you?" She said in her demonic voice.

"My name is R-Ryan." He said, scared.

"So they want to TEST on you? They just BROUGHT us HERE to protect USELESS PEOPLE!" She screamed. "Do you WANT to ESCAPE? FREE US! SMASH OUR KEYSTONE!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not too strong…"

"You're a MEGA charizard, you can figure SOMETHING out! Just use FLARE blitz!"

"I don't know that…"

"INFERNO?"

"No…"

"DRAGON CLAW?"

"I do, but it's not too strong."

"Just TRY it! OR ELSE I KILL YOU!"

"Ok, fine…" Ryan attacked the keystone with dragon claw, it only cracked the stone slightly. "See? Not strong enough…"

"TRY HARDER!" Daeva screamed. Ryan tried attacked a few more times, it finally broke after about ten minutes, Davea laughed.

"We THANK thee with a human gesture." Daeva gave Ryan a hug, Ryan was still extremely scared. "Now, we set us FREE!" Daeva charged up and attacked the door with Giga Impact, smashing it. "Follow us, RYAN!"

A/N If you can't imagine what Daeva sounds like, she sounds like a female version of The Darkness from The Darkness game.


	13. Chapter 13

Several loud alarms went off as soon as Daeva stepped out of her and Ryan's cell. Almost immediately several identical metang hybrids came out of several rooms.

"Ryan, would YOU be a DEAR and take them out for US?" Daeva screamed demonicly.

"No, I've told you, I'm no fighter." Ryan said.

"I'LL give you a KISS?" Daeva said, trying to be flirty, but failing horribly.

"I don't want a kiss."

"Must a LADY do everything HERSELF?" Daeva said before launching a powerful electric attack, it looked like Bolt Strike and took out all of them. "COME on!"

[Evan]

Evan was strapped to a slanted metal table in a metal room, The King approached him.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" The King said.

"I would've."

"Let me tell you something, I, am a god. You don't fuck with a god." The King said.

"Tell that to Kratos."

"Who?"

"You haven't played God of War yet? What are you doing?" Evan laughed at his joke, then The King stabbed him in the chest with a knife, Evan didn't even react, enraging The King.

"Why can't you even accept pain?" The King yelled.

"Hard training, I've learned that emotion only slows you down."

"Ha, you're correct, I am the same way. You are smart."

"I know."

"You're going to be hard to interrogate then."

"You won't be able to do it on me, and I know you don't want to kill me."

"Yes, that is correct, you are very strong, and deserve a worthy chance at a fight."

"So you'll give me a chance to fight you?"

"Yes." The King hit a button, releasing Evan. The King walked up some stairs. Evan found his weapons against a wall, he followed The King upstairs to some sort of coliseum. The King stood at the center.

Evan quickly brought up his com. "Elvira, I can keep The King busy for a while, get all the legends to safety in the distortion world."

The two faced each other and bowed. The King flew backwards to start and started launching gold spears. Evan dodged, each spear leaving a small crater in the ground. Evan found an opening and jumped on a gold spear, then onto the next, and the next until he was above The King. Evan clipped his sword to his boot using something he had installed, he then slammed his sword into The King's head, slamming him into the ground.

The King smashed Evan with his head, sending him flying backwards, The King then launched countless balls of light at Evan, as if he was using judgment. Evan grabbed his sword from his boot and slashed the balls, his sword absorbing the energy. When The King stopped he charged at Evan, before he was hit, Evan slashed through the air, releasing and energy wave, smashing The King back into a wall.

Evan brought out his RT-20 and shot The King, who retaliated by summoning meteors from the sky, like Draco Meteor. Evan dodged until the last one, which he slashed in half then charged at The King, The King did the same and their swords clashed, with each of them pushing at the other.

"You could just give up you know." The King taunted.

"No way."

[Elvira]

Elvira was in the distortion world, trying to reason with Giratina.

"Giratina, you've seen The King's power, please let all the legends into here so they are safe."

"No, maybe the ones on my side, but not Arceus."

"Do you want this whole world destroyed? Remember Team Galactic, or Team Flare? This is just a much stronger version of those bastards. You legends need to work together to protect each other, you can continue this war after The King is defeated.

"Fine, I will talk to Arceus about it."

A/N Hey guys, in the reviews someone suggested I make a story about hybrids like a pokemon mystery dungeon. What do you guys think? You can read the review yourself if you want


End file.
